A Joestarry Night sky
by werewolf1220
Summary: A bunch of crimes are going on for no reason and different members of the joestar family must find out how to stop them however there may be an underlying motive for all of it.
1. A criminal right under our nose part1

This is a story of what would happen if there were only one part of jojo's bizarre adventure and that part had every jojo character (exept for characters after part 7-8 because of the alternate universe) so sit back and enjoy this what if scenario.

"I have been trying to live a normal life, but to be honest im starting to believe that the life I want to lead isn't as normal as I thought, Either way I dont know if I could stop, at least not without help." Kira says as he walks into a therapy room." Hello mr. yoshikage I would start, however we still have to wait for mr-" the therapists says.Jotaro walks into the therapy room "come on now I dont exactly enjoy watching someone's therapy take place." Jotaro states "ok so to recap last class we learned some tricks to stop yourself from giving in to your obsession." The therapist says "ok" Kira agrees "However to get more specific I need to know what your obsession is?" The therpist says with a bit of fear in his voice "I believe you would call it an obsession with hands" Kira says "thats fine" the therapist interupts "no it gets worse" Kira mentions "what?" the therapist confusingly asks "The body of the women I like are impure and disgusting however the hands, OH the hands, so soft, so smooth, and so-so-so PERFECT." Kira yells "now mr yoshikage calm down, PLEASE" the therapist says with his entire body quaking "no" kira tells him with a calm voice *Kira reaches killer queens hand toward the cowering therapist* "STOP" the therapist screams "ORA" *star platinum hits Kira into the wall* *the therapist calls the police as he runs away* "good grief your such a pain" Jotaro says with an annoyed voice "well at least I wont have to deal with you in jail" Jotaro states *he cuffs Kira* as jotaro is walking out the building the therapist screams at him "NEVER RETURN YOU MONSTER OF A MA-" *before finishing his sentence black sabbath appears behind him, and then stabs him with the arrow through the head* "you were not worthy" black sabbath states *black sabbath disappears* "DAMMIT he strikes again" jotaro angrily says "who?" Kira asks "Thats the issue we dont know who it is, all we know is his stand is a remote stand that can be controlled from far away which makes him a dangerous killer, we dont even know his motive for killing" Jotaro angrily states "From what i just watched take place there stand has to physically appear to damage others right?" kira asks "correct" jotaro confusingly answers "I have an idea" Kira says with a smirk on his face.


	2. A criminal right under our nose part2

"I have an idea" Kira says with a smirk on his face "haha you think you can get away from me with your quote on quote idea" jotaro states "does it matter a good idea is a good idea" Kira says happily "whatever, what it is it" jotaro says angrily "ok what if when the stand appears we attack" Kira proposes "damage doesnt transfer to the user" jotaro states "WHAT how? could have fate favored someone so heavily" Kira asks "thats gotta be a joke" Jotaro states "why" Kira asks "forget it" Jotaro states.

sports stadium, football game

"why are we here?" Kira asks "this place has a lot of people, the chances of an attack happening here is likely" Jotaro states "ok yeah but you said damage doesnt transfer to the user" kira states "yes however the stand attacks via an arrow in it's mouth, if we break it the user will either have to buy an arrow or be a useless stand" Jotaro says proudly "seems like a plan" Kira mumbles to himself *Kira and Jotaro sit down* *black sabbath appears behind a football player* "THERE" Kira screams *Kira and Jotaro leap out of there seats and book it down to the field* * black sabbaths arrow lunges at the players head* "STAR PLATINUM :THE WORLD" *time stops* "good grief your such a pain" Jotaro tells the stand *Jotaro snaps the arrow in half* "i'd like to see you kill with that" *time begins to flow again* *black sabbath disappears* "now what?" Kira asks "we find our target" Jotaro says with a proud smirk.


	3. A criminal right under our nose part3

"we find our target" Jotaro says with a proud smirk "you expect him to buy an arrow like a normal person" Kira asks "no but if he buys it at all, i'll know" Jotaro explains.

docks, night time, 2 days after the black sabbath stopped killing

"alright boys we got a black market deal with this guy in prison" criminal 1 says "what is it boss?" criminal 2 asks "it's for some kind of arrow, either way it shouldn't matter they pay we serve" criminal 1says "ok where do I take this?" criminal 2 asks "take it to green dolphin prison and ask for a man called polpo" criminal 1 whispers "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME, he whispered it" Jotaro angrily explains "what if we kill one of them and torture the info out of the other" Kira suggests "no thats too-"

green dolphin prison, still night time

"I would welcome you a little bit better if it wasnt for the fact im in a bit of a rush"

Polpo says calmly "why, it's just a simple arrow" The delivery boy asks "it's much more than that, but you shouldnt worry about it"polpo explains "oh well, I guess it doesnt matter because you wont have much to worry about" the delivery boy says *he walks up to the cell* "in hell" Jotaro dressed as the delivery boy says with a victorious smirk.


	4. A criminal right under our nose part4

"in hell" Jotaro dressed as the delivery boy says with a victorous smirk on his face "it seems you are the one who was hunting me, how pitifull" Polpo says very confidently "WHAT?" Jotaro asks surprised -men are standing across the room holding guns at Jotaro- "well well it looks like your gonna have to make a choice mr Kujo, me or those men" Polpo proudly states "why not both?" Jotaro asks proudly "because your stand has a range you stop time to kill me, you get gunned down, you stop time to kill them, my black sabbath kills you, so what will it be?" Polpo asks with a victorious smile on his face "DAMMIT you got me, I guess I lost" Jotaro sarcastically states "sarcasm won't get you ou of this situation" Polpo states proudly "I am serious" Jotaro says "EVERYBODY BE CAREFULL" Polpo screams "come here" sheer heart attack commands *sheer heart attack goes under the guys* "WHO THE HELL SAID THAT?" gunmen 1 asks in total fear *sheer heart attack blows up the guys* "BLACK SABBATH" Polpo screams *black sabbath appears behind Jotaro* *star platinum punches black sabbath* "ORA" star platinum shouts "Kira deal with Polpo I'll take care of his stand" *Kira walks out of the smoke while putting sheer heart attack back in his hand* "whatever" Kira agrees *star platinum rushes black sabbath* "ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA" star platinum shouts at black sabbath "STOP PLEASE I HAVE MONEY LOTS OF IT PLEASE DONT-" Polpo's screams -his screams get stops by a click and an explosion- *Kira walks away* "your crimes have ended today polpo" Jotaro proudly states *Jotaro turns around* "Kira you bastard, when I catch you again you will have hell to pay" Jotaro calmly states.

"I started to believe my lifestyle wasn't a normal life, but after some thinking, I dont think it really isn't a relevant fact, I don't think a lifestyle should be blocked or denied just because it includes murder who is to say my life is too far jotaro, josuke, the goverment? bullshit" kira asks *Kira walks out of the prison with a smirk on his face*


End file.
